


you’re my peace and quiet

by rumpledvelvet



Series: keith birthday week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Allura, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Regris meets the Family™.For Keith Birthday Week!





	you’re my peace and quiet

**Author's Note:**

> ...i really think tirano is a good song for them.. i love them so much, y’all. 
> 
> anyway, today’s prompt is home, and these are all the people keith considers family and safety so...

Do you think that they’re going to like me?” Keith turns to look at Regris with a fond smile. His mate is still wearing his Blade armor and fidgeting with his hood in a way that’s so nervous that it’s a little bit endearing. He understands why Regris is so nervous, but he can’t help but feel a little bit at ease knowing that Regris is going to meet the only family Keith has in the vacuum of space. They’re going to like him, he knows, and Keith offers him a warm smile to sooth his nerves.

It doesn’t seem to do much. “Keith.”

Keith reaches sighs softly, reaching over to gently take Regris’ face in his hands. His mate leans into the comforting touch with a soft rumble in his chest, nuzzling into Keith’s gloved palms. “If they don’t like you, which won’t happen just so you know, I don’t care. I like you. You are my mate.” His knuckles brush over the thick crest of fur on Regris’ cheekbones and Keith leans forward to press their noses together in the Galra approximation of a kiss. “I am devoted to you.”

“I am devoted to you,” Regris repeats, a small smile curling on his lips. The Galra didn’t have a word for love, and their word for devotion suited their needs the best. That and Keith really liked how the Galran phrase sounded rolling off of his tongue. “I’m ready to go if you are.”

As it turns out, Regris had very little to worry about when it came to meet the Paladins.

“I can’t believe Keith is the one to date an alien! He’s part alien, does that even count?” Lance crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Regris critically before deciding the Marmorite was worthy enough of Keith’s attention to be ignored. Regris honestly didn’t mind, considering that Lance’s opinion wasn’t held too highly by his mate.

Shiro was as polite as Keith said he would be and Regris can certainly understand where Leader’s fondness of him came from. He hopes Leader will eventually tell him how they feel. Regris has a feeling that Kolivan would enjoy the..weird event that the Paladins of Voltron called a ‘movie night’, if only to curl around Shiro.

Pidge, who was even smaller than Keith, had an endless stream of questions about the Blade that Regris couldn’t answer even if he wanted to and deemed him worthy the very moment their realized that she could climb him like a tree and perch on his shoulders to survey the other Paladins. They also had a remarkable knowledge of technological knowledge for a member of a pre-warp species.

“Keith told me he was teaching you Korean? It took some doing but I figured out some Korean dishes so we can learn together!” Regris likes Hunk, and he’s a little disappointed when Keith steers him away from a red and white dish that smells...slightly like fire. It’s apparently called kimchi and Keith is worried about Hunk fermenting it properly in such short notice. He’s kind about it, and Regris eats everything set in front of him happily.

As he expected, Princess Allura is his harshest critic. He had heard tell of the cold demeanor she had affected when first meeting the Blade Leader and Antok, but hadn’t actually expected to face it head-on after they were firmly established as allies. However, it seems that the potential for Keith’s heart to be broken warrants the Altean diplomats iciest looks and a harsh talking to. Regris isn’t entirely sure if she is capable of some of the threats she held over his head, but he has absolutely no intention of doing Keith any emotional harm regardless of threats.

Despite this, or maybe because of it, they all settle down to watch one of the team’s favorite Terran movies — something about a group of ill-matched teammates coming together to save their known world. Regris can see why they like it, and why Keith considers them all a part of his home and family.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up about my tragic sons on tumblr


End file.
